


Enlightening Trip

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Requited Unrequited Love, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: Daniel got an enlightening conversation with his Mom during his visit to Busan





	Enlightening Trip

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit plotless I guess, and I wrote this in less than 30minutes so it might feel rush or something.  
> But I still hope you all like it :)
> 
> The setting is during Daniel's visit to Busan to meet his Mother. It's kind of 'deleted scene'? Hahahaha
> 
> UNBETA-ED [YOU'VE BEEN WARNED]

Daniel was happy, it's been a while since he last saw his mom. They went out to eat, shopping and just generally enjoying the day together. He got to spoil his Mom and he felt ecstatic. But once in a while he can't help but think about a certain someone he would like to show around Busan.

"How's Seongwoo, by the way?"

Daniel startled at the sudden question because they were just talking about their relatives on their way to Daniel's childhood home. He looked at his Mom and said slowly. "He's...fine, why?"

"Nothing."his Mom said, chuckling at Daniel's flustered face. "I just read on the news that he was sick during one of the overseas fanmeets, I hope he's okay."

"He's not actually sick, he's just naturally has weak stamina."Daniel said, chuckling but feeling a bit sorry for the older male.

"That's good to hear."his Mom said, smiling.

Daniel knew his Mom well enough to know that there's something not quite right with her smile. He looked at his mom and frowned. "What?"

"I told you, it's nothing."his Mom said, patting Daniel's tight lightly.

"Your smile says different."Daniel said. He looked out when the car stop and realized that they have arrived. He went out the car and helped his mom with the shopping bags.

"I was just wondering."his Mom finally said when Daniel sat on the living room couch after putting his Mom stuff in her bedroom.

"About what?"Daniel asked, loosening his tie.

"About you and Seongwoo."

"What about us?"Daniel asked, looking at his mom's face.

"I know that you boys have gotten quite close recently."his Mom said. "And I was just wondering when are you going to bring him here."

"Why?"Daniel asked, suspicious.

"Well, I need to know about my future Son in law, right?" his Mom said, shrugging. "If you don't want to bring him here because you're afraid that I'm going to against it then you have nothing to worry about."

Daniel couldn't believe what his Mom was saying. Did she just implying that Seongwoo-hyung and him was in a relationship?

"Mom, what he heck are you saying?"

"Language, young man."his Mom said, sighing. She frowned when she saw Daniel's face. "What's with your expression? You don't have to act so surprise, I'm not against it, I'm happy as long as you're happy. If you're happy with Seongwoo then there's nothing I can say."

"Mom....we're not... Seongwoo-hyung and I...."Daniel was so flustered that he couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"Oh, you haven't told him about your feeling for him?"his Mom asked lightly. "Aigoo, this kid, for someone with your body built you're quite a coward, aren't you?"

"How.....?"Daniel asked, eyes wavering.

"I'm your mother, of course I know."his mom said, smiling smugly.

"We haven't met since final p101 and we just talk through phone call, how could you...."Daniel stopped his rambling and narrowed his eyes. "It's Jisung-hyung, isn't it?"

His Mom just laughed at his obvious distress. She moved to sit beside Daniel and hugged him. "He's just worried about you. And it was me who asked him to tell me about your condition."

"I...."Daniel couldn't say anything. He couldn't believe that his Mom actually know about his crush toward Seongwoo and she even fine with it. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about it, I just thought that my feeling would go away, that it was just a fling."

"But it doesn't, right? You love with all you have so it was hard to falling out of love that easily."his Mom said, stroking Daniel's back up and down slowly. "I was just afraid that you didn't tell Seongwoo how you feel about him because you're afraid that I wont approve of it."

"That's part of it."Daniel said, face burrowing into his mother's shoulder. "I was afraid that he won't feel the same and I would ruin our friendship by confessing."

"Well, according to my Intel, you're not the only one feeling that way."his Mom laughed.

"What?"Daniel said, leaning back from his mother's embrace. He felt like he said 'what' a lot today.

"My Intel said....."

"Stop saying 'Intel', I know it's Jisung-hyung."Daniel said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine."his mom said. "Jisung told me that Seongwoo talked to him. The exact same words you were just saying to me."

Daniel couldn't believe what his mom said. Seongwoo actually like him back. He felt giddy but he doesn't want to be hasty. "Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Oh."Daniel said. He didn't know how to proceed the information so he just sat there, saying nothing while thinking about Seongwoo.

"I think you need to go back to Seoul."his mom said, smiling knowingly and patting Daniel's head gently. "You have something important to do."

"It's fine, I'm not in a hurry."Daniel said, grinning. Now that he knew about Seongwoo's feeling toward him, he felt like he has all the time in the world. Beside, Seongwoo won't go anywhere anytime soon.

"If you're sure."

They talked some more about everything that's happened since Daniel visit last time. By the time Daniel actually had to leave, he hugged his mom tightly and kiss her cheeks.

"I'll miss you."Daniel said.

"I'll miss you too."his mom said. "Don't forget to eat."

"Yeah."Daniel said and climbed in the car where his manager is waiting.

"Give my regards to Seongwoo, tell him that I would like to meet him someday."His mom said, smiling brightly.

"I will."Daniel said, waving to his mother.

All the way back to Seoul, Daniel can't help but think about what his mother said. Seongwoo actually like him back, it's not unrequited love. His chest felt light and his cheeks hurt from smiling.

When he finally reached their Zero Base, he was still smiling widely. He opened the door and frowned when he can't hear anything. Once inside, he realized that the other's are sleeping. He put his suit jacket in his room and gathered his pajamas before hading toward the bathroom to freshen up.

After he's done in the bathroom, he walked back toward his room but stopped when he pass by Seongwoo's room. Hesitantly, he stepped toward Seongwoo's room and saw that the older was sound asleep. He took out his sandals and lied down beside the older male. He put his arm around Seongwoo's waist and felt the older's stirred. He held his breath when Seongwoo turned to face him.

"Niel-ah?"Seongwoo asked, voice rough from sleep.

"Yes, hyung?"Daniel said, chuckling when he saw Seongwoo tried to battle the sleep. "Sorry I woke you up."

"It's fine."Seongwoo said, burying his face into Daniel's chest, giving up on opening his eyes. "How's the trip?"

"It was fun."Daniel said, grinning. "Enlightening."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."Daniel said, tightening his hold. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow, just go back to sleep for now."

"Okay."Seongwoo said,his breath evening out, signaling that he already falling back to sleep. He doesn't even questioned what's Daniel doing in his room. And Daniel's not going to bring it up either.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, when he can finally tell the older male about his feeling.He closed his eyes, Seongwoo's warmth seeped into him and he finally drifted off to sleep. Smile still plastered on his lips.


End file.
